Falling for the Enemy
by Bandana
Summary: HB Botan lives on the streets but not for long, because she soon meets Hiei Jaganshi's, the most popular singing in Japan, manager and soon joins the big leagues! But what if she falls in love with her band's enemy?
1. Falling for the enemy!

Falling for the enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- Hey! What's up? Well New fic I hope ya all like it! Please do review! More reviews more chapters.  
  
((Botan's Pov))  
  
Rain drizzled softly from the sky covering the tears that poured from my face sniffled and started hiccuping. How didn't I see it before Koenma never truly loved me. She thought as she roughly tried to wipe the tears away. He told me lies, the sound off hiccuping and sniffling continued as I tried hard to control myself before I started sobbing. I took in loads of breath in hope to calm myself down. I sighed finally the hiccuping stopped. I looked at the bag of clothes in my hand, I was homeless... again.  
  
Botan was poor. She used to have her mother and father's house. But she didn't have a job so she couldn't pay the bills and she was kicked out of the house and into the streets of Japan.  
  
I grabbed my CD player and stuffed it in my pocket hooked the ear phones in, I put the head phones on. And started walking. I smiled to myself suddenly stopping always smiled when listening to his words.  
  
He was the only one she could truly love. Hiei Jaganshi, her love, her role model, her inspiration. Hiei was he life, she wanted to be beside him. To be in his arms or at least beside him as a friend or just to sing with him.  
  
She stood there a smile on her face. He clothes were drenched, she was wearing a black tank top and with a yellow star on the chest. She also wears a necklace with a yellow star hanging on the chain. A blue jean jacket and baggy black pants. She stuffed her hand in her pocket and adjusted the sound as she mouthed the words to herself as she smoothly walked down the side walk as it rained.  
  
She then broke out in the song in the middle of the sidewalk, no longer mouthing the words no more.  
  
"I'm torn in pieces now  
  
Pleaseee!  
  
stop this pain, it's..  
  
too over whelming...  
  
I'm on my knees...  
  
I'm trying to face the sins  
  
Please stop this roller coster... of mystery!  
  
My heart can't stand it noooo more!  
  
Save me!  
  
Save me!  
  
Oh will you save me!  
  
I'm on my knees!  
  
On my knees..."  
  
She did spins and parts of dances from Hiei's band, though she liked Hiei the most she loved how Yusuke danced, Hiei danced like he was having a seucure or something. She suddenly heard applause, and her head shot up like a rocket. She hadn't noticed people were watching her. Her smile grew though seeming as how they all seemed to like her.  
  
Though her smile soon grew into a grin and she then broke out into one of Kurama's dances. And started singing the next song. Unknown to her someone famous had been watching her as well. The women dialed the number and it rung for a few minutes before it was answered.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi." a kind answer answered her call. The brown hair women grinned," Moshi moshi." she said in reply," Check this out." she said before sending the other person on the phone the clip she got of the younger women singing, Mr. Jaganshi's song.  
  
Other end...  
  
The red head watched the clip with interest. His hands folded in front of him laying on his desk, as his green eyes sparkled. He lifted his phone to his ear.  
  
"So Minamino-san, what do you think?" the women's voice from the other end said. Shuichi Minamino's lips curved into a grin," She sounds prefect. Though who is she. Listen to this." Shuichi said and suddenly turned on both the clip and Hiei's sound. Their voices clashed and sounded great together.  
  
Shuichi suddenly stopped both." She indeed has skill." Kurama said." Hmph, talk to her Shizuru, I think she would be great for the company."  
  
"Ja ne, Kuwabara-san." Kurama added with a grin.  
  
Shizuru nodded," Ja ne, Minamino-san." She said. They both hung up, and Shizuru looked back and noticed the girl was gone. She quickly looked around," Kuso." She muttered and quickly jumped into her car and when looking for her.  
  
Her eyes searched the rainy city, looking for her.  
  
Botan walked casually down the street her clothes were so wet it looked like she had fell into a lake. She sighed looking at the small amount of yen she had." 15,000 yen not even enough to get a hotel room with one bed and no t.v." she said ((15,000 yen is about $125 in America.))  
  
She was about to cross the road when someone, who was obviously not paying attention and was running a red light, almost hit her.  
  
Shizuru quickly slammed on her brakes seeing the girl. She grinned seeing who it was. She rolled down her window and shouted to her," Get in!".  
  
Botan blinked looking around, she pointed her finger at herself, and Shizuru nodded. Botan ran over to the side of the car and got in. Botan looked at you," Just wondering, who are you?" Botan asked as she shut her door. She then turned, to look at her but when she did her eyes widened.  
  
"Kuwabara Shizuru!" she said.  
  
*****  
  
Notes- A bit short I know but that's what I have so far. So please review and tell me what you think!-^^- 


	2. Boring life and soon to be a star

Falling for the Enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I do plan to make this as good as Dorm room, though it is a re make of my Gravitation fic, cause it sucked. Though then again it was one of my first fics. But anyways, I wrote the song in last chapter, a bit crappy but it served it's part. Well this chapter is from Hiei's POV. Hope you likey!  
  
XXXXX  
  
"Well let's wrap this all up now." The editor said as she looked up at me with her brown colored eyes that always gave me the chills. It felt like she was undressing me with those eyes. My flamed colored eyes turned to the window I saw a slight reflection of myself. I glared slightly before looking on out the window at the stormy rainy window, I hated the smell of wet nature. It always made me sick to my stomach, I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't hear Murkuro say my name.  
  
"Hiei? Hiei!?"  
  
I quickly snapped my head towards her. I must have had the same glare on my face cause she looked a bit startled. I took in a deep breath, leaning back in my chair, I let my face expression soften slightly.  
  
I 'hned' in a questioning way. I noticed Murkuro take in a deep breath," For the last question." She said finally, I was relieved to hear that cause I truly hated interviews. The only person I would let take an interview with me was Murkuro. I trusted her, she never bent the truth on things and wrote things as I had exactly put them.  
  
Last time I took an interview with someone else, they had put that Kurama, Yusuke and I had had some kind of three way going on. After I had just said we were good 'friends'. I really have no interest in other men not in that way at least.  
  
" I would like to know from the lead singer of Takai tenshi (Death Angel). How did you feel about your new album, are you satisfied with it?" she asked him.  
  
I took in a deep sigh closing my eyes," No." I said honestly, " We have much better skills than we put up on the album. We can do better." I finally said. I opened my eyes to see a stunned Murkuro, I grinned slightly seeing the reaction I had cause. I stood up stuffing my hands into my tight black leather pants, I then walked to the door," Oh, don't stay stunned for long Murkuro, make sure that's written down. Remember your dead line is coming." I said a grin still playing on my face.  
  
Then I opened the door and walked out. I walked down the hall, I gave nods to the people I knew. I silently walked out to the car. I got in the driver took off. I thought I was alone, Until I felt someone wrap their arm around me, I turned my head to see Juri. I frowned, I wanted peace and quiet and I got the most annoying people ever. Kurama had some kind of crush on her, though most could see she had no liking to him. And All she ever did was annoy me and try to hit on me. Which I found very deserving. Kurama could score better than her.  
  
"Hi Hiei-san!" she said cheerfully. I cringed at her sudden cheerfulness and the loudness of her voice." Hn, stop your giving me a head ache." I said looking out the window. I saw her reflection, her mouth had turned into a small dot.  
  
"Alright Hiei-san. I'll be quiet." Juri said with a smile. But she didn't remove her arm from around me. I made a small 'hned' nose. I had the sudden urge to throw something.. Or hurt something. I let my imagination and my thoughts play together a bit. I saw myself throwing Juri off my shoulder and out of the car and she tried to climb back in and I slammed the door on her fingers and did that repeatedly until I got bored of it and just pushed her out.  
  
A small grin appeared on my face, until Juri suddenly started hugging me. I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice the sudden look.  
  
'Ah, so the evil glare does not work, now what?' I thought, I growled slightly feeling her rub against me. I continued to growl as the position soon changed and she was in my lap. She was a fine singer but she was really wearing on my nerves. I clenched my fist angrily, my face was turning a crimson color. I suddenly opened my door, hitting some strange old eye and I found myself holding a his walking cane. I did it again and hit another strange civilian and got a. shoe I threw that out and it hit some guy in the head. I shrugged it off.  
  
I glanced down and Juri was giving me a funny look. ' Your next.' I thought. I stared at the cane for a moment. When suddenly the car stopped and the door opened and Yusuke came in, he seemed to be rubbing his head," What's with you?" Juri asked scooting over out of my lap, I was relieved. She was getting heavy and it was getting to the point where I couldn't feel my legs.  
  
"I got hit by.a shoe." Yusuke said oddly holding up a shoe. " Oh that was Hiei." Juri said opening up her mirror and starting to put on her make up. Yusuke gave me a strange look, I involved looking at him. " In one of those moods again Hiei?" he said looking down at the cane I had from hitting the old man then tossing the shoe out the window.  
  
" Dude. I heard a conversation with Kurama and Shizuru today. Guess what! They're getting some new girl in the business. She's really good Shizuru sent Kurama a clip of her singing. Kurama was talking about it with Koenma as well she might be opening for the show in a couple of weeks." He said, I started at him. It was kind of strange to hear that. I didn't know why but it just was.  
  
"What!!? No way Yusuke, your just trying to get me mad. Cause you know I want to open for that show." Juri said loudly. I sighed deeply as the two began to bicker on about it. I ignored them for the time being. I stared out at the buildings. It seemed like it would never stop raining. Though I didn't want to think about this new girl I just couldn't stop wondering about her.  
  
XXXX  
  
"I still feel the same  
  
though everything has changed  
  
the pain it cost now  
  
I feel lost inside of my own name  
  
but I keep running  
  
I am running  
  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
  
that I'm with you  
  
the past has left its stain  
  
now I feel the shame  
  
I'll seize the day  
  
if you take away  
  
if you take away yesterday."  
  
Botan ended the song, Shizuru was very pleased with the sound as she watched Botan from the other side of the glass. Shizuru pushed a red button in front of her," Great job. Come here for a minute." She said. Botan beamed brightly at the complement. Botan ran out the recording room and walked up to Shizuru.  
  
"You know how great that was? Listen." Shizuru said, she turned on Hiei's version then Botan's version. Their voices were great together. And the way they said the words matched prettily. Shizuru turned it off and looked at a stunned Botan. Botan then grinned," Just like I've always dreamed." She said.  
  
There was suddenly the sound of clapping at the door. Botan quickly turned around widening her eyes, seeing it was Shuichi Minamino himself.  
  
"Y-Y-Your.I mean.a.a.a, Do you know who you are!?" Botan asked stupidly trembling in excitement. Kurama chuckled," Of course I do, Minamino Shuichi." He said.  
  
"W-w-whatareyoudoinghere?!" she asked so fast that the words were together. Luckily Kurama heard the words, 'doing and here'. He grinned," I heard about you and I thought I'd come and check you out." He said. Botan's jaw dropped, and she looked at Shizuru then back at Kurama.  
  
The door suddenly opens and Botan's eyes widened to see Yusuke, Juri and.Hiei.  
  
XXXX  
  
Notes- Well that's the chapter! I just can't stop making short chapters. Sorry about that well please review! 


	3. Amazing life, horrible rules

Falling for the Enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Last chapter was a bit slow moving. But whatever. Sorry about were I left it off at! -^^- I was getting tired because it was pretty late over here. So sorry about that. Anyways, I hope I'm not boring everyone with this story. The true plot shall begin soon, and there's a lot more to happen. Well please enjoy!  
  
XXXX  
  
((Hiei's POV again))  
  
We had gotten out of the car, and were heading inside. When I noticed Kurama's Mercedes was here. I quickened my pace and got inside. I walked down the hall of the recording place. My eyes searching for the usual room. I soon found it and opened the door and walked in to see Shizuru, Kurama and a. blue hair girl. I stared at her silently.  
  
'She must be the new girl' I thought. I looked at her up and down, she had on a black tank top with a yellow star on the chest and black baggy pants. She had pretty eyes, anyone would agree. Course they were hard to miss sense she looked a bit stunned by my presents. I've noticed I've had that affect on people lately.  
  
We both seemed to look at Kurama and Shizuru at the same time cause they were giving us weird looks.  
  
" Is that time already?" I heard Shizuru say. I glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She stood up and looked down at me, I hated how people did that." Can I barrow Hiei for a minute, Kurama-san?" she asked looking over at Kurama who nodded.  
  
She pulled me into a room, were she had a computer, a desk, and two chairs," I want you to check this out." She said as she sat down in the seat in front of the desk. She then clicked a few things and the beginning to one of the songs on the album, the words started but it wasn't only my voice. It was joined with a female voice. I stared at the ground, eye brow raised, I looked up at Shizuru questioningly. She saw the look, and turned it off.  
  
" That was the girl out there. What do you think?" she asked. I stared at her, then thought about it for a moment, before shrugging," Hn, what's there to say. I barely know her." I said. She gave me a strange look," Not her, her voice." Shizuru said.  
  
I hated to admit it, she was really good. In fact, if she started a band she may even become a threat to what I had come to be and what I had done." She's fine." I said. She gave me a pleasing look. She crossed her fingers in rows leaned forwards on the desk.  
  
" Well, I was thinking maybe she could do the open-" she was about to finish a sentence that I already had an answer for," Fine." I said interrupting her. I stood, and walked to the door. She stood as well and followed me I saw her nod her head slightly. I sighed before opening the door, I turned and looked at her," A band or solo?" I asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking, perhaps putting her with Yukina and Keiko, sense they seemed to be looking for a vocalist." She said. I stared at her for a moment, before looking to the ground, her voice was prefect and with the help of my sister and her little friend she could become big. Then I would have a true challenge, besides that stupid band Juri was in. I grinned," Prefect." I said and opened the door and walked out with Shizuru behind me.  
  
As I came out my eyes travailed onto this new girl. She would be a challenge in both sections, looks and sound. She seemed to notice me looking at her, and blushed, I could see Kurama out of the corner of my eye giving me a weird look that I didn't understand until I noticed I still had the smirk on my face. I quickly let it fade.  
  
Shizuru grinned mischievously and walked up to us," Botan I believe you know Hiei Jaganshi." Shizuru said putting a hand on my shoulder. The girl nodded," Y-Yes, how couldn't I he's only the best singer in Japan. " she said. Shizuru nodded, and looked at me," Hiei, this is Botan." She said, I waited for a while for Shizuru to say her last name so I could address her respectfully, but it seemed a last name was never said.  
  
" Pleasure," I said holding my hand out to shake. She took in a deep breath, and seemed to find. courage to shake my hand. ' She must be one of those who is nervous when meeting famous people.' I thought, She stared at me and I stared back, it was hard not to stare. She was pretty good looking, though for the life of me I could remember she had violet colored eyes and not pink. But I paid that no mind.  
  
"Pleasure." She repeated. We stood there holding hands for a moment, though it hadn't felt that way. I hadn't noticed Juri and Yusuke go off and get a soda and Kurama and Shizuru go off talking in the office place. My eyes glanced around she turned her head and she too noticed the room was empty.  
  
"W-w-where'd they all go?" she asked nervously, I noticed the way she tried to avoid eye contact. I frowned slightly." Hn." I mutter shrugging. Before letting my hand fall to my side. I walked over and sat down in front of the recording board thingy and sat down in front of it. I turned the chair so I'd be facing towards her.  
  
" So." I said, causing her to turn towards me," You're going to be the opening act for my next show." I said solemnly. She looked at me blankly," I am?" she asked giving me a confused look. This totally surprised me and I nearly fell out of my seat.  
  
" You mean Shizuru hadn't mentioned that to you?" I asked her a bit confused. I pulled the seat out front beside me, signaling for her to sit down beside me. She hesitantly sat down folding her hands in her lap, before shaking her head," How would I be able to do that? I'm not a singer, I don't even have a song of my own. I sing. well. your music." She said.  
  
I grinned," Hn. I noticed." I said leaning back in my seat. She bit her lower lip, some how I caught myself thinking she looked adorable but I quickly caught the thought and repeatedly told myself she wasn't adorable! Though it felt like I was lying to myself. Was I lying? Did I really think she was adorable? No way!  
  
" Errm, is that a good, 'I noticed' or a bad?" she asked. A weird unfamiliar feeling was set off in my stomach. Something in my mind screamed adorable, it had to be Max. The guy who lived in his head and always fought back and forth with him about things like Juri and Yusuke did ((Does anyone find it strange Hiei has a guy living in his head? I kinda do)). " Hn. Good, I guess." I muttered avoiding eye contact with her. I felt my cheeks burning for some reason, I must be catching something. Weird feelings, cheeks becoming warm and red. I didn't think that was quite normal, not by my standards it wasn't.  
  
"Oh, that's good, cause." she hesitated for a moment, I glanced up at her," I didn't want you to be mad about such a good song being sang by song girl who can't sing." She said.  
  
I raised an eye brow, did she just say she couldn't sing?" What are you talking about?" I asked her. Her head shot up and looked at me," What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
" I've heard you sing. Your not too bad." I said. I would never, ever, ever tell anyone they were great! She blinked slightly better a small smile formed on her lips, and her eyes brightened slightly.  
  
' Oh Kami I think you just made her day. ' Max' voice echoed through my mind.  
  
'Oh shut up.' I muttered to him in my mind. Looking at her with a grin, the door suddenly opened and Shizuru walked in. " Sorry to interrupt." She said a bit sarcastically," But Botan and I have a few things to work out." She added. I nodded and Botan stood," Ja ne Hiei-san." Shizuru said walking to the door with Botan behind her.  
  
I watched the two, I noticed right before Botan left the room, she gave a small wave. My expression softened a bit and I waved back. I slapped myself mentally. Why was I acting this way. It was truly getting on my nerves.  
  
XXXXX  
  
((Botan's POV))  
  
I left out of the room letting out the breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding. Shizuru chuckled glanced up at her," What's so funny?" I asked her frowning slightly." Your such a fan girl." She said with a shrug. I stared at her in disbelief. Had she just figured that out? Hadn't it been obvious before?  
  
"And so maybe I am." I said shrugging, I crossed my arms over my chest." Now what's this about opening for Hiei's concert?" I asked her.  
  
She looked at me grinning," You do want to be a singer don't you?" she asked. I nodded," Of course." I said. Shizuru nodded," I am putting you in a band. With a drummer and a sympathizer. I called some people and their working on lyrics right now. I am determined to make you a star in time for the concert." She said. I looked at her in disbelief once again. She was so organized. it scared me.  
  
" Just who are these two that your putting me in a band with?" I asked. She suddenly handed me a file and I opened it. My eyes widened seeing the people I was going to be working with. Yukina Jaganshi, Hiei's sister and Keiko Ukamara. I looked at Shizuru," Amazing." I said.  
  
"So what are we doing now?" I asked her a few minutes later. She stopped and looked at me up and down," We're going shopping for new clothes and lots of them. Then I am taking you to your new home." She said.  
  
I smiled, this was going to be great. New clothes and a new house! This was the luckiest day in my life, I met my favorite singer, and if things went my way my future husband, my dream was becoming true and I was getting more clothes and a new house. How much better could this day get?  
  
" Though I have one last thing, I need to say." Shizuru said in a serious tone as we walked. I nodded noting the seriousness of what she was going to say." It's about Hiei." She said slowly.  
  
" You can't like him." Shizuru said. My eyes widened the widest that they had ever been before. I stopped dead in my tracks." From now on, he's considered a enemy." She added.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Notes- alright! I believe this is a good place to stop. Well please review lots! I really, really want to know what people think. Well thanks for reading! 


	4. Dance classess? Kuwabara selling 30 more...

Falling for the enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- Okay, now we shall continue the fic, though I want to answer one of this person's questions.  
  
PINKY IS ME- 1) who is max and why is he in Hiei's head?  
  
I think I answered this question last chapter but what the heck I'll answer it again. Max is a voice in Hiei's mind who tells him to do something or screams out things that he knows Hiei is feeling toward something or he fights with Hiei about things. Hiei's kind of like a crazy person with a voice in his head, that no one knows about ((except for Yusuke, Kurama and Shizuru)) Trust me he will play a big role in the next few chapters.  
  
Okay here's another question to answer, why did Kurama and Shizuru leave together, Shizuru knows Botan is like crazy over him and stuff and she thought she'd let Botan be alone with her favorite singer. As simple as that my good friends.  
  
Well, here's the chapters please enjoy and review!  
  
XXXX  
  
(( Hiei's POV))  
  
I had been standing in the recording room, by myself for quite sometime the strange thing was I had been thinking of her. I sighed, and opened the door figuring I'd get a soda or walk around or something, but as I walked down a hall, I heard Shizuru and Botan. Max told me to stop, though I hadn't planned on doing so, I did.  
  
'Wow good boy! Now can you play dead?' Max asked. I growled,' shut up, I'm trying to listen!' I thought, my ears straining to hear the two girls over Max' yapping.  
  
"Your such a fan girl." Shizuru giggled. There was a short silence," and maybe I am." Botan said," Now what's this about opening for Hiei's concert?" she asked.  
  
" You do want to be a singer don't you?" Shizuru said, I raised an eye brow, what did that have to do with opening for the show?  
  
"Of course." Botan said.  
  
" I am putting you in a band. With a drummer and a sympathizer. I called some people and their working on lyrics right now. I am determined to make you a star in time for the concert." She said.  
  
' Wow she will be a star in no time. She's got the looks and the voice, don't you think Hiei?' Max said with a sound in his voice that made it sound like he was smirking. I rolled my eyes,' I'm going to ignore you now.' I thought.  
  
'I'm going to ignore you now.' Max said mockingly.  
  
'Shut up.' I muttered.  
  
'Shut up' Max repeated. I was getting mad at the little voice in my head, he was so annoying at times and I was trying to listen to what was going on. So I thought I'd try and out smart the stupid voice.  
  
'Hiei is the best looking and best dancer in all in Japan.' I thought.  
  
'Hiei is the second best looking and the fourteenth best dancer in all in Japan.' Max said.  
  
'If your going to copy then copy right.' I scowled,' And who sings better than me?'  
  
'Botan does duh! She's hot too!' Max said.  
  
'She does not sing better than me!' I shouted at him.  
  
'Oh so you admit she's hot though?' Max said.  
  
'What?!' I raised an eye brow at the voice in wonder.  
  
'Well I said she was better than you at singing and I also said she was hot, you corrected me saying she doesn't sing better than you but you didn't say she wasn't hot.' Max said in an intelligent way that made me mad.  
  
' You know what smart doesn't suit,' I thought before looking around the corner and listening to the last of the conversation.  
  
"It's about Hiei." I heard her said, I raised my eyebrows in surprise, what was she going to say about me? I listened closer in wonder of what she was going to say. " You can't like him." Shizuru said, I glanced over the side of the corner and saw Botan had stopped in her tracks. She looked a bit puzzled by the bit of information.  
  
" From now on, he's considered a enemy." She added.  
  
I could understand the enemy thing. But for her to not be able to like me was another thing. I sighed,' You like her.' Max said quietly.  
  
'Of course not.' Hiei lied.  
  
XXXX  
  
Botan's POV  
  
" You can't like him." Shizuru's voice rang in my head all night. I could barely sleep, I wanted sleep, cause now I had a soft bed to sleep in and not a tree branch. I rolled over in my bed before sitting up, I reached over and pulled out my old stuff. Reaching in my bag, I pulled out the many CD's from Takai tenshi, the many special video's from them and my out magazines that were all focused on the group. How could I not like him? He was everything to me, he was my dream, he was my role model. I stared at the many picture of Hiei in the magazines. He had the cutest grin, and he had looked at her with it.  
  
I pushed the things to the side, and laid back in bed, I can't sleep when I lay on my back, so I turned and laid on my side. I took in a deep breath as I pulled a pillow up beside me and started cuddling with it. Oh how much I wished I could love him like I did, and I wished this soft pillow was him. I barried my face in the warmth of the pillow, closing my eyes.  
  
And I soon fell into my dreaming land were I was standing on stage, singing some song I had never heard before, and I suddenly stopped, it looked like I had forgotten the verse and I just standing there for a sec. Before Hiei's voice suddenly was heard, and he was singing it helping me out. And weren't we supposed to be enemies? My dream self smiled, at him, and he seemed to smile back, it was a true smile than no fan girl had ever seen. My dream self seemed to remember her lines and she started singing with him.  
  
Though I didn't know if my dream self knew it but Hiei was slowly approaching her. And once he was beside her, he took her hand and they stood there looking at each other, singing with smiles on their faces. I could see Juri scowling at me. She looked angry, as if she was out for blood. Though my dream self didn't see it and the song ended and an unbelievable thing happened. He leaned over and kissed me ((He and Botan are about the same height in this fic)). He whispered something in my dream self's ear, though I didn't catch what he said. But it made my dream self smile more and they both ran back behind stage.  
  
And the dream's scene suddenly changed and it was a heated moment. I could really feel the warmth from his body. It felt so real, but I knew it was a dream. Hiei would never feel this way about me, we were enemies, we couldn't feel this way about each other. As the scene played on, I wished more and more that it could be true. But the more the scene played the more I knew it couldn't be.  
  
XXXX  
  
Botan woke up and sat up quickly. She saw the time and gasped. She took in a deep breath and quickly got out of bed and ran to her closet and picked out an outfit. She threw it on quickly, she brushed her hair and teeth and raced down stairs.  
  
She got down there and where she spotted Shizuru sitting at the table, drinking some coffee. Shizuru looked up at her," Your late." Shizuru said with a small grin.  
  
"Sorry!" Botan said giving bows of apology. Shizuru shook her head," Don't worry about it." Shizuru said with a shrug. She stood," Time for practice." Shizuru said.  
  
"Practice?" Botan asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
" Yea, if your going to be on the stage, ya have to know what to do on stage." Shizuru said.  
  
"I have singing practice?" she asked raising an eye brow. Shizuru slapped a hand to her forehead." No!" Shizuru said calmly," You have to dance. Ah, look, all stars of our company are taught to dance and move around, because, You don't want to go to a concert and watch a person just stand there and sing. You want movement, exciting things."  
  
Botan raised an eye brow," And Hiei's seizure dances are exciting? At first I thought he was dying, And I didn't think that was exciting." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Shizuru sighed," thick head." She muttered,' just like Hiei.' She thought shaking her head.  
  
XXXX  
  
The members of Takai tenshi and Juri sat in the company's lounge room. Juri and Yusuke were fighting again about a stupid price on a pair of underwear, and Kurama was trying to tell them to be mature, after all they all were 19 or 20 years old. Hiei sat in a corner with his guitar, playing a few strings, when suddenly the door to the lounge flung open.  
  
"Hahaha! I am the best!" the carrot top said as he entered the room. All the members of Takai tenshi and Juri looked up at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Kazuma?" Juri asked looking over at him. Kuwabara grinned, before holding up a piece of paper to Juri's face. Juri slapped his hand, grabbing the piece of paper. She looked at it starting to read it, Yusuke looking over her shoulder.  
  
" The band Spirit sold over three million copies." Juri read," And Takai tenshi sold 30 copies less than them."  
  
Hiei's string broke on his guitar as he heard. His crimson eyes widened and he zoomed over and grabbed the paper and read it to himself.  
  
"So I'm better than you guys, I'm better than you guys!" Kuwabara said jumping up and down." I sing better and dance better."  
  
" Shut up! You don't song or dance better than us." Yusuke said glaring at him." This is clearly a miscount." Yusuke said.  
  
" I sure as hell dance better than seizure-boy over there." Kuwabara said," And trust me! It's no miscount I had the guy count three times."  
  
A shadow covered Hiei's face," I.Can't believe it." Hiei said causing everyone to look up at him," Kuwabara sold more. than us." he said slowly," Than means." he suddenly travailed off.  
  
" What's the matter shrimp, scared to admit I'm better than you?" Kazuma said grinning evilly." Wait," Kurama said suddenly standing up," I haven't sent my mother a copy yet." He said. Kuwabara raised an eye brow," What's that suppose to do with anything? Your still 29 behind."  
  
"That's right Kurama, and you still haven't given it to your brother yet either nor Yomi." Hiei said with a grin.  
  
"Alright then. So your 27 behind who cares." Kuwabara said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot to buy one too! And I forgot to send one to my grandma and grandpa too! They totally love you Hiei. And I forgot to send one to Koto, Rinku, and Chuu." Juri said.  
  
Kuwabara bit his lip and started to count on his fingers to see how many away he still had," still 22." Kuwabara said looking at them.  
  
"I have to send one to Ruri and Hina." Hiei said with a shrug.  
  
"20."  
  
"I have to send one to my mom too and my dad." Yusuke said," And Genkai. Jin as well"  
  
"Ermmm.still six teen." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Hinageshi's birthday is coming up and she asked for the CD and I have to get that for her." Kurama said," Then Ayame's birthday is next, And she wanted it."  
  
"Sayaka wanted it too." Yusuke said.  
  
"Thirteen." Kuwabara said nervously.  
  
" I remember Miyuki asking for one too." Juri said. " Koenma too." She added.  
  
"Eleven." Kuwabara said biting his lower lip.  
  
"Murkuro asked for one the other day at our interview." Hiei said," And I have to give Yukina one, and her little friend Ke- whatever." Hiei added.  
  
"eight." Kuwabara winced at the number.  
  
"Natsume." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh yea I had forgotten about her." Yusuke said," And Kotei too." He added. That was when George suddenly came in," Guys, I bought one of your CD's I was interested in your new work." George said with a smile.  
  
"Five." Kazuma said starting to bite his nails.  
  
"Oh and we all forgot to buy one as well." Yusuke said." Wait!" Kuwabara said," You don't need a copy of your own CD!"  
  
"Then how are we going to hear our songs?" Hiei said innocently.  
  
"You sing to yourself or something." Kuwabara said." Yea but we sound much better on CD." Yusuke said grinning.  
  
Kuwabara gulp, "two." He said. George looked at them strangely in wonder.  
  
"I bought two." Said a voice from the door." Shizuru stepped in.  
  
"But Shizuru! You're my sister your suppose to support me!" Kuwabara said. Shizuru said," Listen, I'm their manager. I have to support them and besides, they're much better than you." Shizuru said bluntly.  
  
Hiei grinned before frowning, he glanced behind Shizuru." Where's your new subject?" Kurama asked before Hiei had the chance.  
  
"Dance practice." Shizuru said grinning," Though from what I've seen she's already very good."  
  
" What exactly do you call good, Hiei's seizure dance?" Kuwabara asked crossing his arms over his chest. A vain appeared on Hiei's forehead before he jumped up and whacked Kuwabara in the head knocking him to the ground.  
  
XXXX  
  
Note- Lame sorry, I'm getting tons of writers block and besides. I'm having trouble with me computer still. Well please review. 


	5. All the voices! What's up with that?

Falling for the enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- Errrmm. nothing to say I guess. Except for thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.  
  
XXXX  
  
Botan stood in front of the dance place, with her arms crossed behind her back and she was leaning against the building waiting for Shizuru to pick her up. She reached into her pocket and leaned to her Takai Tenshi CD. She was putting her ear phones in(( she has the ones you put in your ear)) when she suddenly spotted Touya walking a crossed the street.  
  
"Touya!" she shouted, he looked up seeing Botan waving. He smiled, and quickly made his way towards her.  
  
"Botan long time no see." He said with a smile as they hugged each other." Yea, I've been really busy lately." Botan said pulling away. Touya raised an eye brow," With what?" he asked.  
  
"Well." Botan said slowly," You know how I have those little outburst when I listen to Takai Tenshi?" she asked.  
  
Touya thought about it then remembered her dancing around the streets singing." Yea." He said with a small nod. Botan smiled brightly," Well. You know Kuwabara Shizuru? Well she saw me, and I'm going to be in a band!" Botan said jumping up and down. " Aw Botan that's great!" Touya said. Before they hugged each other and started jumping around.  
  
Stupidly, Touya landed wrong and they went tumbling down the stairs in front of the building and landed in front of a bunch of people and they stared at them funny. "Oww.. I think I broke a hip." Botan laughed. Then they both started to laugh crazily and the people kept staring at them.  
  
Botan opened her eyes and saw Shizuru giving her a weird look and she quickly stood. Kicking Touya in the side to make him stop laughing, he quickly stood up. Shizuru said," Your as crazy as Hiei." She tipped her sun glasses looking at Botan who laughed nervously. She glanced at Touya, then back at Botan," Whose this?" she asked.  
  
"This is my friend Touya!" Botan said, looking at Touya. "Ah. please to make you!" Touya said quickly holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it kindly. Then pulled back," Will he be accompanying us?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Ahhh." Botan looked over at Touya who shrugged. "Sure." he said. Shizuru gave him a small smile. And opened the door to the car and let them in before getting in herself.  
  
XXXXX  
  
"When is she getting her?" the brunet said as she stood in the recording room of the company with her hands behind her head. The brunet wore a black shirt with bright green design on the front(( like a shirt you would when you go to Hot Topic)), with baggy black pants with the same color green down the sides.  
  
"Don't be so impatient Keiko. It's only been ten minutes." A girl with a blueish tented hair, with a black shirt with red letters saying 'Rock star' and black and red pants.  
  
"Yea, well this is boring, Yukina! I bet this new girls going to suck." Keiko said growling slightly as she sat down on a chair. Yukina leaned against her sympathizer with a sigh when the door opened and Shizuru walked in with a girl and a boy. The two looked up at them.  
  
"Shizuru! It's about time!" Keiko said standing up. Shizuru rolled her eyes," Botan these are Yukina and Keiko. Keiko's the bitch and Yukina's the nice one." She said.  
  
Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and turned from the group as Yukina giggled." Girls this is Botan." She said. Yukina grinned," It's a pleasure." She said, holding out her hand. Botan smiled and took her hand. "And this is Touya." Shizuru said as Touya came in.  
  
" We got two singer!?" Keiko exclaimed. Shizuru growled slightly," no he's not in the band. He's just a friend." Shizuru explained.  
  
"I got ye lyrics!" a voice from the door said.  
  
" Ah, Jin! Thank you!" Shizuru said taking the papers in his hands." No problem!" Jin said with a teethe smile. Keiko sighed looking at Botan circling her, making a small 'Hmph' noise. Botan blinked strangely and looked down at herself.  
  
She had a black choker necklace, black shirt on with Miyavi on the front ((which the outline was pink cause that's his favorite color)) and she had a spiked bracelet and black baggy pants from Hot Topic. Botan looked up at Keiko, who sighed," At least she's not like the first preppy girl. I guess your fine." She said. Shizuru grinned.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get started then." Shizuru said, she walked over to Yukina handing her the notes she was to play on the sympathizer, then handed Keiko the beat for the drums then handed Botan the lyrics. The three were silently reading what they had quietly to themselves.  
  
"Do you think you can memorize them by tomorrow?" Shizuru asked looking at Keiko and Yukina." I believe so." Yukina said politely. Keiko just nodded, her Shizuru off as she still read the notes.  
  
Shizuru looked at Botan, who was mouthing the words to herself," Do you think you can too?" Shizuru asked. Botan held up a peace sign her eyes not leaving the paper. Shizuru blinked," What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.  
  
"It means 'V'," Touya said," Which we usually use to say 'Yes'." Touya explained to her. Shizuru nodded,' Just too much like Hiei. I wonder if she has a crazy voice in her head too?' Shizuru thought, she shook her head." Well please practice." Shizuru said to them all. Shizuru looked at the last paper in her hand raising an eye brow,' Wait what's this one for?' she thought she searched for a while before finding, it was he beat for the guitar.' Wait we don't have a guitarist!' Shizuru thought.  
  
"Botan." She said looking over at Botan with a serious expression. Botan looked up at her," Do you know how to play the guitar?" she asked. Botan shook her head. Shizuru looked at the others who shook their heads.  
  
"Actually I play a guitar." Touya said quietly playing with his fingers. Shizuru grinned handing him the paper," Scratch what I said before. He is in the band." Shizuru said crossing her arms over her chest. Keiko sighed slapping a hand onto her forehead.  
  
**Next day**  
  
" Your eyes you skin.  
  
I can't help myself I falling in love with you!  
  
But I'm not suppose to  
  
Your lips say kiss me, my worlds says no  
  
But my body wants to say yes  
  
I'm Falling for you! I'm Falling for you!  
  
I'm not suppose to!  
  
But I just can't help myself  
  
I can't stop myself. I should.. because you're the enemy  
  
But I'm Falling for you!"  
  
"Perfect!" Shizuru said smiling brightly.  
  
"We were awesome!" Yukina said grinning giving everyone else high fives. " Yea I have to admit, this is much better." Keiko said.  
  
Botan smiled and glanced over at Touya who gave her a thumbs up and she returned the thumbs up. They walked out of the recording studio, and Keiko walked up to Botan.  
  
" Your really good. Keep up the good work." Keiko said and walked away. Botan smiled,' I'm going to be a star, I'm going be a star!' she thought.  
  
'You bet you are! Your going to be swimming in money!' Mika said sarcastically ((Mika is like Max, but is Botan's voice))  
  
'Oh shut up!' Botan thought rolling her eyes at Mika. 'Then I could hook up with Hiei! That would be so cool!'  
  
'Wait wait wait! You can't like him, he's your enemy, you remember what Shizuru said.' Mika said.  
  
'I'm not listening to her, I'm going to listen to my heart.'  
  
'Oh so you finally felt the need to use that thing now. I get it thick head.' Mika mumbled.  
  
Botan sighed, she pulled out a few yen and started down the hall to get a soda from the machine. As she walked she looked around at all the posters of bands. She liked most of them. She smiled seeing a poster of Takai Tenshi. Not paying attention to were she was going she ran into someone. And they both fell to the floor.  
  
She held her head," Kuso! Kuso" she cursed holding her head. She opened her eyes to see Hiei on top of her holding his head, he seemed to be cursing as well. He cheeks went red and she quickly sat up," I'm so so so so sorry!" she said quickly," are you ok Hi- Jaganshi-san?!" she exclaimed. Not caring about her own head anymore.  
  
Hiei's eye snapped open hearing her voice,"eh?" he glanced at her, he blushed slightly.  
  
'He is so hot!' Mika thought.  
  
'She's so sexy!' Max thought.  
  
Both Hiei and Botan at the same time said to their voices,'Shut up!'  
  
XXXX  
  
Notes- great this just gets worst each chapter, with all the voices and stuff. Well please review! 


	6. Errmmm right

Falling for the enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- Hehehe! Thank you all for reviewing. I am glad most of you like Max and Mika. Max is my favorite to say the truth. He loves to aggravate my Hiei-sama. Anyway glad you all enjoy the fic as well. I'm trying my best to make this fic as good as Dorm Room! Well R&R. please enjoy.  
  
XXXX  
  
Hiei quickly stood, dusting himself off, 'Give her a hand up stupid who raised you? A cow?!' Max exclaimed. Hiei sighed, holding a hand out to help her up,' I was just about to do that stupid.' Hiei said.  
  
Botan took his hand and stood," Doomo arigoto." Botan said quickly giving him a bow.' You look like a freak apologizing to him! He's the guy he should apologize!' Mika hissed,' forget about me saying he was hot.' She mutter.  
  
'Apologize!' Max shouted,' damn you have no manners!'  
  
Hiei and Botan stood there quietly veins popping out of their foreheads as they heard the two ramble on. Botan blinked seeing the aggravated look on Hiei's face.' Oh! Oh! He must have a voice too! Your not the only freak anymore Botan!' Mika said coldly.  
  
Botan sighed, causing Hiei to look over at her,' Dude what's her probably?' Max asked," Do you think she's a freak too?' Max asked.  
  
'What do you mean freak?' Hiei asked raising an eye brow. 'Come on! Not everyone has a voice in their head like you do. But maybe she does.'  
  
'You are really wearing on my nerves.' Hiei said shaking his head. 'Oh I'm sorry, I thought only normal people had those. Silly me!' Max said with a humorous chuckle. Hiei rolled his eyes, before He looked at Botan again, he got a very strange feeling from her. He bit his lower lip, hoping he wouldn't do something he would regret.  
  
' Sexy.yet freaky!' Max voice did a echo sound affect, causing Hiei to growl mentally. "Ah just a question." Botan suddenly said.  
  
Hiei blinked," Ah, what?" he asked raising an eye brow. " I know this'll sound crazy but do you have a voice in your head?" she asked. Hiei flinched slightly, "Ah. I don't know, do YOU have a voice in your head?" he asked with a grin causing Botan to frown slightly, which also caused Hiei to frown seeing her frown(( I'm confusing meself @_@!)).  
  
'Nice one' Max said.  
  
'What a hot bastard.' Mika thought. Botan bit down on her lower lip," Ah. I gotta go." Botan said and quickly went off down the hall. Hiei stood there alone in the hall. His eyes followed the back of her as she started to run.  
  
' See what you did? You just missed your chance to kiss her!' Max said.  
  
'Excuse me who said anything about kissing.' Hiei said as he leaned against a wall sliding down it so he was sitting against the wall.  
  
'It was the perfect time, you her, me, and maybe her voice person' Max said causing Hiei's eyebrow to raise.  
  
'Hn' Hiei suddenly stood up and started down the hall he saw Botan go. He then heard Juri call his name, 'Aw crap.' Hiei thought looking around for somewhere to hide.  
  
'What are you doing!? Run, Hiei, Run!' Max said urgently as Hiei saw Juri turn the corner. Hiei took down the hall running. He came to another turn and slid a bit and hit his head on the wall as he did. But ignored the paining throb in the side of his head and continued to run. Until he saw Botan standing in front of the elevator, then getting in. The doors were about to shut but Hiei put his hand in and the doors opened and he got in.  
  
He took in a deep sigh. Before looking at Botan, who stared at him like he was crazy but at the same time she was blushing. "Ah. Juri." He said with a shrug not having to say anymore.  
  
"Oh." Botan said with a nod looking to the ground.' Avoid eye contact Avoid eye contact.' Mika said.  
  
'Wow, she's adorable. Trying to avoid eye contact. Can we keep her, can we keep!' Max said childishly, as if he was picking out a dog or something.  
  
Usually Hiei found that annoying, but she some reason he found it a bit amusing. ' Alone in a elevator with a girl, whose dead sexy and obviously likes you if she knows about the whole Juri thing. This opportunity does not happen everyday Hiei.' Max said.  
  
'You know that is the only intelligent thing you've said all day.' Hiei thought.  
  
'I know I tr- wait! I have too said other intelligent things today!' Max growled.  
  
Hiei ignored him, and walked over to Botan. He put a hand on the wall behind her, causing Botan to look up at him. He gave her a sort of soft look, Before kissing her. Her eyes widened slightly.  
  
'Kiss back Botan, kiss back !' Mika said urgently.  
  
Botan returned the kiss and her eyes slowly closed and she soon wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
'Aww isn't that cute?!' Both Max and Mika said at the same time. But soon jumped slightly hearing each other's voices.  
  
'Who the crap?' they both said together.  
  
'Who are you?!' Mika asked.  
  
'Ahh. Max, Who are you?' Max asked.  
  
'Mika.' Mika said slowly.  
  
'I knew it! Botan has a voice too!' Max she cheerfully.  
  
'Wait! How are we talking to each other?' Mika said.  
  
'I dunno. Hiei Whatcha do?!' Max shouted but there was no reply.  
  
'That's strange.' Mika thought. 'I could scream evil curse words and no one would hear me.' she thought in awe.  
  
Hiei and Botan suddenly pulled back and looked at each other. They stood there silent for a moment. When then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Yukina blinked strangely, and looked at the two. Before blushing a deep red color," Ah! Your such a baka hentai!" she shouted and slapped Hiei leaving a huge red hand print.  
  
Hiei sighed as he stood in the corner of the elevator. Yukina gave him dirty looks, and Botan stood there quietly her fingers touching her lips.  
  
'Wow, that was amazing. Just like I always dreamed.' She thought.  
  
'Ok scratch that.' Mika said.  
  
'Scratch what?' Botan asked.  
  
'Never mind.' Mika mutter disappointedly.  
  
Hiei eyed her out of the corner of his eye. He grinned slightly seeing the smile on her face.' Ah, Hiei Jaganshi the happy maker.' Max said stupidly.  
  
XXXX  
  
Well that was the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed, so please review!-^^- 


	7. echo

Falling for the Enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yyh or some of the songs in this chapter.(Echo my Trapt)  
  
"= talking or Hiei Singing  
  
""= Botan singing  
  
"""= Hiei and Botan( or two people) singing.  
  
Notes-Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had school and my dad keeps doing things that's causing my internet to crap out. Well please enjoy.  
  
XXXXX  
  
A few weeks went by, Botan, Yukina and Keiko's band was becoming a hit. Just not as big as Shizuru was hoping, through it was only a few weeks. She wasn't suppose to excepted them to be the biggest hit in Japan within a couple of weeks. But they were big enough to top Juri. But that wasn't good enough, they needed to be bigger than that, the Takai Tenshi was next week.  
  
But in the mean time Yukina, Botan and Keiko had to take dance lessons. Which usually ended with them all on the floor panting. The girls grew to like each other and became friends. Which made the group stronger. Though Takai Tenshi was still 'getting in the way' of their shots. Yusuke and Hiei would try to make moves on them. Botan would instantly fall into Hiei's 'trap' but Keiko wouldn't fall for it. But all in all the group was sure to do fine. or was it that one get stage fright?  
  
***A few weeks go by, Takai Tenshi concert***  
  
The crowd was waiting outside the curtains. Waiting for Takai Tenshi of course. Botan was in total panic," But what if I forget a verse?!" Botan asked fearfully as Touya tried to clam her down by reaching her shoulders.  
  
"You will not forget anything." Touya insured her with a soft smile. Botan bit her lower lip and looked down at the ground. She closed her eyes and began whispering her opening song to herself.  
  
"Close my eyes, Let the whole thing pass me by. There is no time, to waste asking why." the next part disappeared from her mind and she quickly stood up in panic and started running around trying to find her CD to listen to herself and remember the next part.  
  
Keiko sighed," We're doomed." She said before taking a drink of her water, earning a glare from Touya. She stared back at him for a moment before turning away and walking off.  
  
Touya sat down in the chair that Botan had been sitting in a few minutes ago. He grabbed his guitar and started playing the notes. Botan suddenly popped her head back into the room hearing the music. Touya quickly looked up at her.  
  
"I remember now!" she said with a goofy smile. Touya grinned," see as soon as you hear the music you'll know it." He said. He then continued to play the music again starting over again from the beginning.  
  
"Close my eyes,  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste asking why  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side-"  
  
"Guys come on we're starting in 5." Kurama said pointing his head in to the room. Touya stood and nodded. Botan sighed but nodded, Touya looked at her and saw the unsure look on her face. "Don't worry Botan your going to be great." Touya said, he held out his hand for her to take. She smiled and took it and they took off down the hall. She leaned her head against his shoulder looking at the floor as she water. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
And he smiled more looking over at Botan who didn't seem to notice,' if only she knew.' He thought to himself.  
  
***a few minutes after***  
  
The group got out onto the stage. They took their positions. Botan was real glad most Takai Tenshi fans listened to anything with a beat, cause she was pretty sure everyone was here just to see Takai Tenshi and no one knew who the crap she was. " Ossu Doomo Arigoto for coming." Botan said grabbing the microphone.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you're here to see Takai Tenshi." She added, and as soon as Takai Tenshi left her mouth everyone went into cheers. " But before we get on with the concert most of us are here to see, me and my band are going to sing. I hope you like." she suddenly travailed off seeing a familiar person in the crowd with a blonde chick was Koenma.  
  
Everything went silent for a while as Botan seemed to be standing there looking out into space. Touya squinted trying to see who she was staring at. He glared seeing who it was((Just for those who don't remember, Koenma and Botan broke up in the beginning.)). He slammed down on his guitar playing the music and Yukina started as well. But Botan didn't sing, but another did.  
  
"Close my eyes  
  
The crowd suddenly went wild, and snapped Botan out of her trance. She glanced over seeing Hiei and her violet eyes widened, and Hiei was standing at the side of the stage with his a mic with his eyes closed.  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by" He opened his eyes and looked at Botan. He gave her a nod and she turned to her mic, but her eyes watched him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
""There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why""  
  
"""I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride"""  
  
""I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind.""  
  
"Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why"  
  
"""I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride"""  
  
She soon Found Hiei walking towards her, and was soon in front of her when he continued.  
  
"Do I expect to change  
  
The past I hold inside  
  
With all the words I say  
  
Repeating over in my mind  
  
Some things you can't erase  
  
No matter how hard you try  
  
An exit to escape  
  
Is all there is left to find"  
  
"""Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside  
  
So I close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside"""  
  
The song ended with the two staring at each other. And he had her hand in his. He grinned before dropping his hand to his side and leaned over," Don't let him take it." He said and turned and left stage to get his make up done. Leaving a very confused looking Botan, who turned to the crowd and they were cheering louder than Botan had ever imagined.  
  
The group got off stage, and Keiko quickly pulled Botan off to the side," What was that!" she shouted slamming her hand on the wall behind Botan," If you hadn't noticed. Hiei and the rest of the members in Takai Tenshi are our enemies." Keiko said. Botan stared at her for a moment," I know. but it's just.." Botan started but travailed off. She bit her lower lip before looking at the ground.  
  
Keiko sighed and turned and left Botan alone. She grabbed her coat and took off saying bye to Yukina and the others. Botan sighed sliding down the wall, she held her head, trying to think.  
  
'That was unnecessary!' Mika said.  
  
'It doesn't matter.' Botan thought,' she's right.' She added.  
  
'Do what!? She was not right.' Mika exclaimed. Botan sighed,' Hiei's the enemy, I should know better than to let him help me.' Botan thought teary eyed. Mika could see this was not the time to mess with the girl so she was quiet for the rest of the night.  
  
Botan sat there for 15 minutes, tears rolling down her eyes." Close my eyes.. let the whole than pass me by." She whispered closing her eyes." There is no time to waste by asking why."  
  
She quickly stood up wiping her eyes. She grabbed her coat and ran off down the hall, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and make them stop,' Think happy thoughts, Botan happy thoughts.' Mika said, she knew it wasn't the right time but she couldn't resist.  
  
'Shut up!' she shouted.  
  
Which took Mika back a bit sense Botan had never told her to shut up before. Unexpected Botan suddenly hit someone. She glanced up seeing it was Hiei. She quickly stepped back. Hiei stared at her strangely; he reached up to brush a tear off her cheek, but for some reason she back away more turning away from him.  
  
"Why?! Why are you always helping me? Your suppose to be my enemy! Enemies don't help each other." Botan shouted causing Hiei to take a step back. "Why'd you kiss me that day. I don't understand."  
  
'Damn cheka's mad whatcha do?" Max asked((Max wouldn't know what's going on because when Hiei sings, his voice disappears and Max can't hear Hiei or anything else but himself sorta confusing eh?)).  
  
'Shut up.' Hiei said.  
  
'Just asking.' Max muttered.  
  
Hiei glared at Botan who glared at him, for the second time that night Botan found herself pushed against a wall with eyes staring into her own. " I choose my own enemies, not my producer. And I kiss who I want to kiss no matter what my producer says." Hiei said. Botan stared at him for a moment a bit stunned, but not completely.  
  
She quickly looked down at the ground, afraid she'd do something she'd regret. Put he pulled her chin up and kissed her. Her eyes widened, Mika was telling her to go for it but her other inner self told her to pull back. She was surprised to see Hiei staring at her still in lip lock. He had a very determined look on his face. He pulled back and looked at her," Choose your own enemies." Hiei said before turning and walking off.  
  
So I close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside  
  
XXXX  
  
hehe, I totally love that song by Trapt! There was more to the chapter, there was suppose to be a Keiko and Yusuke part, but Tyler cut it out and said to put it in the next chapter. But anyways please review! 


	8. A horrible night of horror

Falling for The Enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH or any of the songs in this chapter.  
  
Notes- Thank you all for Reviewing. Sorry about Keiko's meanness last chapter. But trust me she's not a total bitch. She'll change later. I was reading a review and it kinda made me laugh and the comment is in part of the chapter. Well enjoy and please review!  
  
******  
  
Hiei and Yukina took the day off and were having lunch together. Though Hiei had to wear a hat and sunglasses and dress normal so there wouldn't be a huge seen. After Lunch and some time with Yukina Hiei was going to meet Kurama and Yusuke at Wal-Mart.  
  
Hiei and Yukina were walking down the road of Tokyo Yukina laughing and giggling at Hiei's mishaps. And How Hiei found out Kuwabara had bought 30 of his own CDs to beat Takai Tenshi. Which made Yukina laugh harder and Hiei to roll his eyes at the immaturity of the man.  
  
Yukina glanced over seeing a coffee shop," Oh let's go get something to drink and grab a muffin." Yukina said with a smile.  
  
"And I wonder how you keep yourself so skinny." Hiei said sarcastically as he was dragged to the coffee shop. Though unexpectedly they saw Kuwabara sitting at a table with a hat on and sun glasses that matched exactly with Hiei's. Hiei grinned slightly before walking over to Kuwabara," What's with the hat and sunglasses?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kuwabara looked up from his magazine and saw Hiei growled slightly seeing they were wearing the same hat and sunglasses," Well isn't obvious?" Kuwabara said," It's so I don't cause a seen." It was funny to Hiei but the way Kuwabara said it kinda boiled his blood.  
  
"Trust me you wouldn't cause a seen. Sense no one knows you." Hiei said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kuwabara glared from behind his sunglasses. Hiei suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He quickly moved a hand to the back of his head, and turned to see Juri with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"What was that about." Yukina asked looking at Juri. " No, what was up with last night!" Juri said pushing Hiei down on the chair across the table from Kuwabaka." Hn?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at girl making it look like he didn't know what she was talking about. But he knew she was talking about the concert and helping Botan out on stage.  
  
This made a huge deal to Juri. Three years ago, Juri was just starting out and she was opening for Takai Tenshi back when they weren't that big of a group. She had done the exact thing as Botan had done, choked. But instead of Hiei coming out onto stage to help her she was booed off stage in embarrassment.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Hiei." Juri hissed glaring at him. Hiei grinned," Yea I know." Hiei said his crimson eyes narrowing causing his eyes to darkened.  
  
"Then what was it about?!" Juri hissed. Hiei stood causing Juri to back up a bit. Yukina and Kuwabara watch quietly and a bit confusedly as Hiei leans into Juri and whispers something that causes Juri's eyes to widen. Hiei stepped back and nodded to Yukina and the two left. As Juri fell to her knees.  
  
*******  
  
Keiko stood in a CD store. She had headphones on and she was listening to music. She bit her lip as she listened to the new song that was playing. Most songs never affected her before but this one. this one sent shivers up her spine.  
  
Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
Some reason when she listened to the part of the song, she was thinking of Yusuke. Her heart pounded against her heart. Then she started thinking of the scene last night with Botan and Hiei.  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight  
  
Must be strangely exciting  
  
To watch the stoic squirm  
  
Must be somewhat heartening  
  
To watch shepard meet shepard  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight  
  
Like any uncharted territory  
  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
  
You speak of my love like  
  
You have experienced love like mine before  
  
But this is not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight  
  
I don't think you unworthy  
  
I need a moment to deliberate..  
  
Her brown eyes widened, but suddenly narrowed seeing Yusuke standing next to her. She growled slightly, she pulled the headphones down and let them dangle from her neck as she quickly shot him a look. " What?!" she asked.  
  
"Aren't we a ball of energy today." Yusuke said with a grin seeing the glare. " Leave me alone Urameshi." Keiko said flinging her headphones back on the shelf and grabbed the CD she was listening to and quickly made her way to the front desk. Yusuke followed still grinning," Look." He said calmly as he followed her," We should at least be friends." Yusuke added.  
  
Keiko quickly turned around and stopped putting her hands on her hips," Hn, let me think. NO!" Keiko said and with that she quickly began to move. "Aw come one Keiko!" Yusuke said grabbing her arm.  
  
"RAPE! RAPE!" She shouted causing people to look at her and Yusuke to quickly jump back and Keiko took off in a run. Yusuke sighed slapping a hand on his forehead. He looked down at the ground, " The Great Urameshi fails again." He said disappointedly and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off down the road.  
  
****  
  
"What was I suppose to do?! Push the crowd's favorite singer off the stage?" she asked irritated at her manager." The crowd wouldn't be interested in the concert anymore, they'd be interested in ripping his pants off."  
  
Kurama and Shizuru looked at each other before looking back at Botan. Botan blushed from head to toe;"Well he's got a nice butt. What can I say." Botan added her face going a crimson color.  
  
"Ah, you could keep it to your self." Shizuru said with a sigh. Kurama smiled kindly at the blue hair woman. She was obviously a fan girl in love with the lead singer. But he found himself attracted to her for some strange reason ((Poor Kurama he's always falling for the person who likes Hiei, first Juri then Botan)).  
  
"Look I told you you'd be enemies." Shizuru said calmly. Botan frowned, she leaned back in her chair sighing. ," Choose your own enemies." Hiei's voice echoed in her mind. Mika was rutting her on and telling her she should tell them that. Botan stood up and looked at Shizuru," I would like to choose my own enemies if you don't mind." Botan said snappiest. And with that walked out.  
  
Both Kurama and Shizuru stared for a moment before turning to each other.  
  
***  
  
(9:00)  
  
Juri slammed her hand on the wall angrily, suddenly her cell phone rang, she picked it up and answered it, "Yes, Oh, Tourgo-san," Juri said with a grin, "I have a mission for you." She said glaring at the wall. Her lips moved silently as told them the mission. And a grin appeared on her face." I'll be waiting for it eagerly, "she said.  
  
***  
  
Botan stood at a ticket counter waiting patiently to buy a ticket to see one of the latest movies. When suddenly.. "Are you Botan? "one girl asked her. "We went to your concert," the other girl said.  
  
"Really? Thank you! "Botan said with a smile.  
  
"Huh! Are you really Botan?! "The girl asked again. "Really!! It's amazing!!"the other girl shouted.  
  
"Is it true that your really in love with Hiei-san?" one girl asked. "Wha...what?!" Botan said confused.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi? Where?" a women asked as everyone looked around(I did this once except it was with president Bush *nods proudly*)  
  
"Who? Is there a recording?" a guy asked.  
  
"What's the matter? Is it an accident? "a guy asked and other started questioning what was going on. Suddenly the next thing Botan knew she was surrounded by people all shouting questions at once," Someone help me! "She shouted as she started to run and the people ran after her.  
  
"I'm going to be killed!!" Botan shouted as they all ran after her.  
  
"Quick!!! Don't let her get away!! "a women shouted. Botan hid behind the banister panting with her eyes wide, "That...that was shocking!"  
  
She was suddenly grabbed from behind, and a voice whispered, "Over here." They stood behind the stairs. The lady glanced over, "C'mon, it's safe now," she said. She glanced over at him, "Ano.."she started. The girl took off her sunglasses.  
  
"Walking around without sunglasses is like saying "Please come after me,"" she said with a grin, as she held up the magazine to the front where it had a huge picture of Pink Koi, "You should be a little bit more inconspicuous, Botan-kun," Juri said.  
  
"This is advice from your senpai," she added.  
  
"Who are you?" Botan asked.  
  
"I SAID I WAS YOUR SENPAI!!! I'M JURI!!FROM PINK KOI!!!" Juri said angrily.  
  
"Pink Koi?" someone suddenly said as they stopped. Suddenly the crowd that was chasing Botan appeared," Really? Over here?" they asked.  
  
Juri quickly grabbed Botan and they ran as fast as they could away from the crowd of screaming fans.  
  
"You really can be a good person, can't you," Botan laughed as she held up her drink with pink cheeks, as she smiled, "I think I have another option on you now!" she giggled.  
  
Juri laughed, "Botan-kun.. I'm glad we could make up." Juri said with a grin. "But it doesn't feel that bad having people chase after you," Botan said. "Isn't it good? To be someone famous?" Kuwabara said with a nod.  
  
"But becoming famous means people are always watching you." Botan said sadly, "They listen to you even when you don't want them to. They peer at you even if you don't want them to. And they make it seem that's all there is.. It's really annoying right? Really irritating." she said, "It makes you not want to see your face again.."  
  
Juri grinned then suddenly snapped her fingers and the door behind him opened to see the Tougro brothers and two of their friends."I'm sorry for making you wait," Juri said as she stood, "It's time for work!" she said with a grin. Botan blinked strangely," Ah, Wha?" she said a bit tongue- tied.  
  
'Run stupid run!' Mika shouted. But Botan too Drunk couldn't stand.  
  
***  
  
Keiko was walking down the road towards home when suddenly her cell phone went off. Keiko reached into her purse and pulled her cell phone out and answered it," Moshi, Moshi." She greeted.  
  
She grinned hearing Botan's voice, "Hey Botan! What's up?" she asked her unknowing of what had just happened.  
  
*****  
  
The rain hit her as she sat against a wall, all beaten up and she had the worst pain in between he legs.  
  
"Please come and pick me up.." she whispered.  
  
******  
  
"What's with your voice? It sounds horrible!" Keiko said, "Where are you?" she asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"What are you doing over there?" Keiko asked worriedly. Do you think you can get over here and tell me?" Keiko asked.  
  
***  
  
Botan was silent for s moment. She was only about a mile or two from the mall, she tried to stand up but fell over again. "I can't move anymore..."she said tears falling from her eyes feeling the pain get worst. It was raining hard so she was drenched. This could possibly me the worst day she had ever had.  
  
***  
  
Keiko heard the pain and could hear Botan sniffling over the other end. She could tell something horrible had happened," I'll be right there." Keiko said and ran towards home and got in her car and zoomed off to get Botan.  
  
***  
  
When she arrived Keiko's eyes widened see the state Botan was in. She regretted very thing she had done to her vocalist and new friend. She quickly bent over beside the vocalist, Botan looked up at her teary eyed Keiko frowned.  
  
"Is it wrong to be with the person you love and they likes you back?" she asked slamming a fist to the ground. Keiko watched sadly seeing her in pain, "It's not wrong," she whispered, "Your not the one who's wrong Botan," she said putting a hand on her shoulder. Before hugging her.  
  
***  
  
Hiei pulled his car up in the driveway to see Keiko's car parked there as well. He parked and got out and walked over to Keiko's car and saw her sitting on the back. She looked up at him," Botan was hurt." Keiko said causing Hiei to narrow his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Notes- Well thanks for reading that was the end of that chapter. Please review and the next chapter with be out as soon as possible. 


	9. Proud

Falling for The Enemy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH or any of the songs in this chapter.  
  
Notes-  
  
Hiei pulled his car up in the driveway to see Keiko's car parked there as well. He parked and got out and walked over to Keiko's car and saw her sitting on the back. She looked up at him," Botan was hurt." Keiko said causing Hiei to narrow his eyes.  
  
These words hit him like a bullet, 'Botan was hurt.' Not even Max could respond to that." Where is she?" Hiei asked hiding all pain from his face.  
  
"I dropped her off at my house she passed out a few hours ago, don't worry I got her cleaned up and everything." Keiko said.  
  
Hiei nodded," Good." he said.  
  
'Good? Is that all you can say!? The girl was hurt, we've gotta get our justice!' Max said furiously.  
  
"All signs point to Juri." Hiei said as he turned away from her and got back into his car, and pulled out of the drive way then left.  
  
'He's willing to risk his career for her.' Keiko thought as he drove away.' I've never seen Hiei do such a noble thing for anyone, well for people who aren't in the band at least.' Keiko sighed, something was starting to happen in the pit of her stomach and for some reason...she wanted to see Yusuke...  
  
Botan's POV  
  
I can remember everything from before I became a vocalist. I could remember the first time I walked, my first word, which was love. I could remember my parents taking a picture of me before I entered my first day of going to school.  
  
My first crush's face, he was small and had big crimson colored eyes and his black hair was cut to his chin but every once a while he'd spike it up and he always wore a cool little bandana a crossed his forehead.  
  
He was always so quiet and he kept to himself, the only person he ever played with was his red haired friend. I could remember their faces so well, but their names slipped me. Now every time I think of them I saw Hiei and Kurama, Hiei with his beautiful sharp crimson eyes and Kurama with his dark red hair and green eyes.  
  
They almost fit the description so perfectly, but I know it couldn't have been them, because they were probably born rich so they probably wouldn't have had to go to school. Besides Hiei grew up in Tokyo where he did "Caless Vocal and Dance School" sense he was 6 and finally made an album when he was 12.  
  
I've followed his life ever sense I was 11 and he put out his first album. It's sad really but it's true. I remember Hiei's past and I can remember my life going through school, having my first crush, having my first boyfriend, everything that led up to me living on the streets and being discovered by Kuwabara Shizuru and starting a band.  
  
But right now, my memory was really blurry I couldn't even remember what happened a few hours ago, all I could remember was pain striking my body all a once, crying in the rain and wondering....'Is it wrong to fall in love with someone you want to be with? Is this just another obstacle in my way to being with Hiei? If I do end up with Hiei will this be my life? Living in fear that someone may attack me again just because I love him.'  
  
Mika had usually always answered my questions or said something mean to me that would make me determined to prove her wrong. But....she didn't reply to my words of wonder. That was when I suddenly realized it; I was truly alone for the first time in my life. I didn't have my parents, I didn't have my friends, I didn't have Mika, and I didn't have Hiei. I was alone and cold, I never wanted to be alone again...  
  
Juri's POV  
  
I stood by the huge window a look of no emotion on my face. Someone had once asked me what it was girls wanted from men. I told them we wanted money, someone to help you through the day, someone who kisses like a god, and is as hot as a god. But then I was just a little girl trying to act as if I had answers to questions that were far beyond me. I didn't know what women truly wanted from men but now, I think I do. Women just want someone to want them back...  
  
Tears stream down my cheek as I thought about him, I loved him but now he was going to hate me. And I know I deserve it now, I think it's time to close my chapter and get on with my life. I sighed as I turned and looked around the room awards pictures covered the walls. One of the pictures stood out the most to me; I walked silently to the picture and took it off the wall. It was a picture of Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and me.  
  
People say revenge is sweet ((In real life it is0)), but right now it didn't feel or taste like sugar. There was no turning back for me now, I did a sinful deed which hurt others. I didn't want to live with this pain, it felt like I was the one who had been beaten up and raped not Botan. I set the picture down on the table as I walked off into the other room. I picked up a piece of paper and a pen, taking in a deep breath I scribbled down on the piece of paper:  
  
I'm sitting here right now, weighing my options in my hands. To live with the sins that I have created or to leave this world of pain and go for the endless sleep. I don't want to do either, but a mistake I've made has sent me down a road of only two options and going back and fixing my mistakes isn't one of them. Sadly I have chosen one of the paths, and you'll know what I'm talking about once this letter is finished. As a last wish, I want Botan to sing the song I would have sang for my new album, Proud. I want  
you and her to live a happy life together, please take care.  
  
Tears fell from my eyes as I wrote this. But I knew I didn't deserve to sing the song. I reached over to the other side of the table and picked up a envelope and the song lyrics to Proud and I stuffed the letter and the song lyric into the envelope. I wrote on the envelope ' To: Hiei Jaganshi from Juri.'  
  
I laid the letter on the table before standing, I grabbed my keys and I went out the door. I hopped into the car and drove off until I got to the bridge where I purposely drove off the side of the road and fell off the bridge into the ocean water...  
  
I look into the window of my mind  
  
Reflections of the fears I know I've left behind  
  
I step out of the ordinary  
  
I can feel my soul ascending  
  
I am on my way  
  
Can't stop me now  
  
And you can do the same  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
It's never too late to try  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
You could be so many people  
  
If you make that break for freedom  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
Still so many answers I don't know  
  
Realize that to question is how we grow  
  
So I step out of the ordinary  
  
I can feel my soul ascending  
  
I am on my way  
  
Can't stop me now  
  
And you can do the same  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
It's never too late to try  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
You could be so many people  
  
If you make that break for freedom  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
We need a change  
  
Do it today  
  
I can feel my spirit rising  
  
We need a change  
  
So do it today  
  
'Cause I can see a clear horizon  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
So what have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
'Cause you could be so many people  
  
If you make that break for freedom  
  
So what have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
What have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
What have you done today  
  
You could be so many people?  
  
Just make that break for freedom  
  
So what have you done today to make you feel proud?  
  
--Preview--  
  
"Juri we need to talk!" Hiei's shouted as he entered the house, he looked around trying to find her. He walked into the kitchen where he found a letter on the table  
  
She knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened to see Yusuke with his bare chest showing and a towel wrapped around his lower half.  
  
"Oh, Keiko, ah what're you doing here?" Yusuke asked." Ah would you like to- "before he could finish her lips covered his and they made their way inside.  
  
Botan sat up in bed her lower half hurt but it was a small pain. She glanced over to see Hiei standing by the window looking almost like an Angel by the way he stood and the light hit him.  
  
Hiei turned and looked at her and for the first time ever he smiled a true smile at her. She blushed deeply as he walked towards her and claimed her lips with his own.  
  
'I hope to god her soul is gone' were the words marked on her grave.... See ya next time. 


	10. A lost, A new love, and learning to forg...

Falling for the Enemy  
  
Authors notes: Geez many, many, apologies to all that are reading this fan fiction or others. I started these stories and I really need to get them done! Well, summers here and most of my rpgs are slowing down and well, I have more time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the fan fic. So anyways, I feel really, really, really bad now. I just got to reading my e- mail thanks for the reviews by the way lol. Anyways, so I was reading this one that referred to chapter one paragraph 7 (under the lame lyrics I wrote gomen peps) referring to Hiei's dancing.  
  
I'm really sorry about the way I worded the way I described Hiei's Dancing. I mean people can't help what their bodies do and such(Totally not referring to Hiei's dancing skills because he can totally control himself). I wrote that because it was humorous at the time and plus Gackt one of the most sexiest Japanese singers in the world dances like that. I'm sorry for my rudeness, it's really not like I laugh at someone when their having that problem in fact this year I had a kid in my class who had the problem.  
  
Anyways, please forgive me and I'm glad you're still going to read my fan fic even after my rudeness. Anyways Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO  
  
Hiei's car pulled into the long drive way in the front of Juri's house. Hiei put the car in park and got out and headed to the front door. "Juri we need to talk!" Hiei's shouted as he entered the house, he looked around trying to find her. He walked into the kitchen where he found a letter on the table. He slowly made his way over to the letter picking it up and reading the from.  
  
To Botan.  
  
His crimson eyes narrowed slightly, not aware of what it held. He tore it open reading through it his eyes' widened. "She's gone..." Hiei said as he dropped the letter on the table with shaky hands.  
  
Maxermm...well...oops.  
  
"Oops, doesn't't even describe it." Hiei muttered." Damn."  
  
Hiei sat there for a moment before his cell phone rang. Hiei sighed in relief as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He stood as he listened to his manager on the other end.  
  
He nodded as he listened, he walked over to the fridge and opened it looking around inside it before pulling out a beer. He raised an eye brow as he shut the fridge," New York?" he asked strangely as he opened the can of beer. "I don't know....Well what the hell I could use some time outside of Japan." he said before taking a drink. He suddenly saw flashes of Botan race through his mind.  
  
"Huh? Hello? Hello?" Hiei said strangely as suddenly his manager hung up. " Damn I agreed." he said as he grabbed the letter off the table and headed out the door.  
  
She knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened to see Yusuke with his bare chest showing and a towel wrapped around his lower half.  
  
"Oh, Keiko, ah what're you doing here?" Yusuke asked." Ah would you like to- "before he could finish her lips covered his and they made their way inside.  
  
The two pulled away blushing slightly as they both looked down at the ground. "Ah Keiko what's this...just all of a sudden." Yusuke said confused as he looked down at the ground." Look. I know you've been with a ton of other guys, and I know what your like. Now I'm not going to play around and play emotion tag with you-"  
  
"I want to be with you." she said interrupting him. "Why? I don't know, cause personally I think all you ever do is think with your pants, but whenever I think about you it hurts right here and I get a weird feeling in my stomach that I've never felt when I was with anyone else. Damn it Yusuke why and how the hell are you doing this to me." Keiko said in frustration as she clenched her fist.  
  
Yusuke blinked strangely as he took a step back, "Nan desu ka?...ahhh. Whatever I'm doing to you I'm sorry and I really didn't mean to do whatever it was I did." Yusuke said strangely," Hey! I do not think with my pants!" Yusuke said blushing deeply as he started rambling on.  
  
Keiko sighed giving Yusuke a soft look," shut up.. Urameshi-baka." she muttered as she reached up and kissed him shutting him up.  
  
Botan opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath, it was the second time today she tried to fall asleep. ' I think I slept myself out.' she thought as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
MikaYeah, I think you may be able to not sleep for the next two weeks. Course then again you might not be up and running for a while, those guys really did a number on you. Then again you might not be sitting here in bed if you would have listened to a certain voice in your head.  
  
'Hey, I couldn't, I was a little drunk.' Botan thought rolling her eyes.  
  
Botan sat up in bed her lower half hurt but it was a small pain. She glanced over to see Hiei standing by the window looking almost like an angel by the way he stood and the light hit him.  
  
Hiei turned and looked at her and for the first time ever he smiled a true smile at her. She blushed deeply as he walked towards her and claimed her lips with his own.  
  
They pulled back for a minute as Botan blushed and looked down at the sheets, "Ano..what was that for?" she asked.  
  
Mika Geez you don't seem very excited even though you've been waiting 14 years for something like this.  
  
'Shut up' Botan thought blushing deeper.  
  
"Because unfortunately I put you through this mess." Hiei said, he sat down on the side of the bed and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the letter from Juri and handed it to her.  
  
Botan blinked slightly," What's this?" she asked strangely.  
  
MikaStop asking so many question and just read it!  
  
Hiei grinned to himself," You ask too many questions." he said before looking down at the sheets." Just open and read it." he added before glancing back at Botan.  
  
"Sorry." Botan apologies slightly embarrassed as she opened the letter and reading through it. She put it down for a second and stared at Hiei giving a strange and confused look, before lifting it up and continuing to read it.  
  
Hiei raised an eye brow at this. 'Does she not get the point or something?' he thought strangely.  
  
"Ano...I'm confused." she said causing Hiei to fall over onto the floor.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"If Juri hated me so much why would she want me to sing her song?" she asked," And...which path did she choose?"  
  
Hiei stared,' is she really that dense?' he wondered to himself. "Onna, she killed herself..."  
  
"Because of me.." Botan said frowning to herself as she looked down at the sheets on the bed.  
  
"I have to head over to New York in a couple of weeks." Hiei said turning away from her.  
  
"But what about Juri?" Botan asked.  
  
Hiei looked back at her," You still care even after what she did to you?" Hiei asked," She paid guys to rape you and beat you black and blue and you still care about what happened to her?"  
  
Botan frowned and looked down at the bed,"She said she's sorry, she even took her own life to show how sorry she was." Botan said in a small voice.  
  
"Sorry and committing suicide isn't going to give back what those paid rapes took from you." Hiei muttered softly.  
  
"Your right... but not forgiving isn't going to bring it back either."Botan whispered.  
  
Hiei was silent. He didn't understand, he would never let something like that down. He wouldn't just take a sorry and a suicide note and forgive that someone who took his innocents. "I don't understand you." Hiei muttered.  
  
"I get that a lot." Botan said trying to give a small smile. Hiei sat there for a moment before sliding his shoes off and climbing up beside Botan and wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"You can forgive. But I won't." he said pulling closer.  
  
"Fine."Botan said wincing slightly at her lower pain as she tried to pull closer to Hiei.  
  
The sky was a beautiful cool blue and the tree leafs brushed against each other causing noise. Crimson eyes stared down at a tume stone, he set the flowers down on her grave and stood there for a minute.  
  
'Jealousy can drive anyone mad.' Hiei thought.  
  
Max"Whatever."  
  
Hiei grinned to himself as cheery bloosm petals fell on his jacket." Hope to God her soul is gone." Hiei said before turning and leaving the grave stone.  
  
Botan sighed as she made her way towards Hiei who stood outside his plane." I wish I could be there." Botan said as she embraced him.  
  
Hiei grinned to himself rubbing her back lightly,'Me too.' Hiei thought his cheeks turning a pink color.  
  
Max "Awwww, has Hiei become a cuddly bunny of love?" he asked in a babyish tone.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes slightly, before letting Botan go and climbing onto the plane," I'll see ya in a month." he said before taking a seat and the plane took off.  
  
Botan sighed," What's next in this crazy music industry?" she asked herself before putting hands behind her head and leaving.  
  
Next Falling for the Enemy...  
  
Hiei has to head to New York for a while leaving trouble to start back in Japan. A new group is coming into the picture and the lead singer has his eyes set on another star, Botan!  
  
Note-Huh, I was reading around fan fiction.net and I noticed about of HieiXYou fan fics. What's the deal with those fan fics? Their EVERYWHERE. Errmm...anyways.Thanks for reading and for the reviews guys. I live to heard what you guys have to say. So, please review! 


End file.
